memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: Valiant/The Der'kal Returns/Act Three
Both Intrepid and Valiant are at warp speed. In the training room Will is punching a punching bag as he's having flashes of his mother Prue being murdered before his eyes and he stops as he's sweating and looks at his knuckles as their bleeding. In walks into sickbay. Colonel you busted your knuckles again? Doctor Sanders says as she looks at him. He looks at her. I've been having the same dream again seeing my mother being killed by Cole she's begging me to save her, and I just couldn't save her I was weak and useless Will says as he looks at her. She treats his knuckles with a dermal regenerator as the wounds heal and she looks at him. Is that why you've been in the training room for the past five days? Doctor Sanders says as she looks at him. He looks at her. Kelly I have to be tough for Thea and Julia and if that means breaking my knuckles then yes that's where I've been Will says as he looks at her. He leaves sickbay. Both ships are at warp speed in formation with each other. In his quarters Will is looking at the pictures of his mother when the holo-com activates and his uncle appears as he turns to see Will in his work out clothes. If your here to talk me out of pushing myself in the gym the line starts behind my chief medical officer Will says as he looks at him. Typhuss chimes in. Is something on your mind Will Typhuss says as he looks at Will. I keep having the dreams again Will says as he looks at him. Typhuss sees the pictures of his sister Prue. About your mother Typhuss says as he looks at Will. He nods at him. Seeing her getting stabbed by Cole and she's begging me to save her and I keep waking up sweaty Will says as he looks at the pictures. Typhuss smiles. Dreams past in time, sometimes I dream about Prue too Typhuss says as he looks at Will. Will looks at him. I just miss her and seeing the Replicator version of her its tough to be in the same room with her Will says as she looks at him. Typhuss smiles. I know what you mean, I feel the same way Typhuss says as he looks at Will. Will rubs his hair. So what's the plan? Will says as he looks at him. Typhuss looks at him as the holo-image of the New Berlin colony appears. If there are Der'kal ships there, we will try to protect the colony but if they are too many of them we get the hell out of there Typhuss says as he looks at Will. He nods. I'll get ready to head back to the bridge Will says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at him. Right, me too Typhuss says as the transmission ends. Will smiles and goes to get ready. Both ships emerge from warp and approaches the planet. On the bridge Colonel Tyson walks onto the bridge and the viewer shows the planet. Full sensor scans Mr. Devon Colonel Tyson says as he looks at Lieutenant Devon. Lieutenant Devon looks at his console. Picking up the USS Voyager and a fleet of Klingon ships in orbit of the planet Lieutenant Devon says as he turns to Colonel Tyson. Colonel Tyson sits in the Captain's chair. Yellow alert Colonel Tyson says as he gives the order. The bridge is bathed in crimson red but the lights are still bright. Bring us into orbit Mr. Hakim Colonel Tyson says as he looks at him. He nods and inputs commands into the helm. The Valiant enters orbit with the fleet. In the warroom Captain Chakotay and General Korath walks into the room as Typhuss shook his hand. Its good to see you again, now where is the enemy fleet Typhuss says as he looks at Chakotay and Korath. The enemy fleet appears on the holo-table as Chakotay looks at them. One Resurgent-class Star Destroyer, two combat cruisers, one warship and three squadrons of TIE fighters Chakotay says as he looks at them. Will looks at it. Only three squadrons of TIEs? Will says as he looks at them. Korath looks at the Colonel. They think that's all they need but we can destroy them Korath says as he looks at Will. The only thing that worries me is that Star Destroyer, their disruptor cannons are powerful Typhuss says as he looks at Chakotay. Will looks at it. If we take out their shields we can target the bridge Will says as he looks at them. Korath chimes in. Its not going to be easy, it will be a fight for our lives Korath says as he looks at Will. Typhuss chimes in. That ship has lots of weapons, even if you take down their shields, they have shields around the bridge and disruptor cannons protecting the bridge and the two combat cruisers and warship would target your shields Typhuss says as he looks at Will. Will looks at them. We've got to try something Will says as he looks at them. Korath chimes in. We can take out their disruptor cannons Korath says as he looks at them. Fine, we can try to destroy it and if we can't we get the hell out of there Typhuss says as he looks at them. They all agree. On the bridge Colonel Tyson sits in the command chair as he activates the ship-wide and fleet-wide. All hands and all ships this is Colonel Tyson speaking in a few hours from now we will engage an enemy we've defeated once before who now seeks to destroy us again, right now we need to prep ourselves for combat so we can be the best that we can be now let's end this war before it begins Tyson out Colonel Tyson says as he gives his speech not only to his crew but to the entire fleet. On all decks of the Daedalus-class vessel Major Hanson handing out particle rifles and P90 phaser rifles to the security officers, people coming and going, including a Trill. Stuff being packed away, security running down corridors armed. On the bridge Lieutenant Sinclair chimes in. Battle stations have been manned and all security and marine officers are posted on all decks Lieutenant Sinclair says as she looks over at Colonel Tyson. Colonel Tyson tenses up. All ships standby to engage the enemy Colonel Tyson says as he speaks into the com fleet wide. The fleet moves towards the Der'kal fleet. On the Intrepid the crew is tensed up as Admiral Kira leans forward in his chair looking at the viewer at the fleet of Der'kal ships, as Commander Grayson is confused by something as she brings it up on her console as Typhuss turns to her. Something wrong Commander Typhuss says as he looks at Kelly. She looks at him. The fleet is so small Typhuss why would they send a fleet out this small? Commander Grayson says as she looks at him. Typhuss thinks. Its a trap, tell the fleet to retreat now Typhuss says as he looks at Kelly. Commander Grayson activates the com. All ships this is Intrepid's strategic operations officer fall back, I repeat fall back Commander Grayson says as she speaks into the com. Admiral Kira to the fleet, all ships set course out of here at warp 7 Typhuss says as he talked into the com. On the bridge of the Valiant Colonel Tyson is confused. Valiant to Intrepid Admiral what's going on we've got the enemy right where we want them Will says as he speaks into the com. Typhuss explains. Its a trap, the Der'kal did this during the first war and they will have a larger fleet drop out of hyperspace and surround us, they will open fire on us and destroy the fleet Typhuss says over the com. Will walks over to Lieutenant Devon. Jay anything on the tracker? Colonel Tyson asked as he looks at him. Lieutenant Devon looks at his console. I'm not detecting anything on the tracker Lieutenant Devon says as he looks at his console then turns to Colonel Tyson. Will responds. Sir we're not picking anything up on the tracker Will says as he speaks into the com. Typhuss chimes in. They may have dropped out of hyperspace at the edge of the system and are waiting to trap us Typhuss says over the com. Colonel Tyson rubs his temples. But the colony is in danger as Starfleet officers we have to protect it no matter the risks Colonel Tyson says as he speaks into the com. Admiral Kira chimes in. We can't help them if we are dead, that second fleet will be on top of us and we can't fight two fleets Typhuss says over the com. Typhuss brings up his family. I can't put my family in danger Typhuss says over the com. Will thinks. Fine Manny bring us about set course back to the defense fleet maximum warp Colonel Tyson says as he looks at him. Lieutenant Hakim looks at his console. On the lead Star Destroyer Colonel Lan'kar is standing looking out the window as General Hux walks up to her. It looks like the Federation is giving up General Hux says as he looks at her. Colonel Lan'kar smirks. Good I can't have them ruining our chance to strike at the heart of their system again Colonel Lan'kar says as she looks at him. She walks by him. You know Hux I am glad the Supreme Leader didn't kill you I would hate not to have the chance of doing it myself for your failure to defeat the Federation the first time Colonel Lan'kar says as she walks away from him. Hux is frustrated that he has been relegated to being Lan'kar's executive officer.